Serum Testers
by KATO13
Summary: Heyyyy! What happens when Tris and Tobias are chosen to test new serums? Sorry I'm bad at summaries! please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This story will probably switch between Tris's and Tobias's POV, if you want to hear more from one of the characters, please tell me! And please R&R!**

Tobias's POV

"Tobais!" I hear Eric's voice calling me a little off in the distance. I don't turn around, and I feel my body tense up. I keep walking, picking up my pace ever so slightly.

"Tobias!" This time it's Tris's voice. I whip around and Eric is walking next to Tris, his tall figure casting a shadow over Tris's small frame. His face is placid and hers is concerned. I try not to look too perturbed. I don't really want to be around Tris- considering we just broke up- but I also don't want Eric around Tris, I still care about Tris too much even though we're no longer together.

I try to straighten my back and look strong as they approach. Tris looks up into my eyes for just a moment and for a split second I'm blissfully unaware of the world like I used to be, and then she pulls away and I'm forced to look at Eric.

His dark eyes are not so comforting. "Hello Four," he says smirking ever so slightly.

"What do you want?" I ask, digging my nails into my palms to keep from fully forming a fist.

"The Erudite developed a few new serums for us, and the leaders decided to test them on the latest two top initiates- that makes the subjects you and Tris." I stifle the urge to bite my lip. I can't face her right now, and I don't want to be a lab rat.

"What are the serums?" I ask, fighting my gaze away from Tris.

"They control what emotions someone feels and makes them act on their impulse. For example a defensive-related emotion could help us tell how well of a fighter an initiate is. They can't hold back anything because their deepest impulse will be triggered." Eric explains confidently, and without hesitation. Of course. Once an Erudite, always and Erudite.

I look from Tris to Eric and back.

"Good then," Eric says, "follow me."

Tris falls in line behind Eric, myself falling behind her.

We are led to the fear landscape room, where several leaders sit, already connected to electrodes, but their eyes are still alert- unlike the glossy look that will come when Tris and I are sent under the simulations.

Eric pulls out a box full of syringes filled with different colored serums. "Here we go," he says, smiling, injecting both Tris and I.

The liquid is an eerie green and it feels cold as it enters my veins. Tris waits patiently as Eric injects her- not even flinching as the icy fluid runs through her. Eric walks over to where he will connect his electrodes. Tris and I walk to the center of the room as the simulation takes us under.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! I hope you like this! If you have any suggestions for simulations I'd love to hear them! As always R&R please!**

Tris's POV

Tobias and I stand in the center of the room as the simulation takes us. I feel like a large wall has grown up between us. He won't even look at me. I knew- I knew- that I would never be able to be good enough to keep him.

I shake my head, I can't think of this right now. I remember Eric murmuring the word 'terror' as he injected me. Fantastic.

The simulation around us takes effect and my adrenaline levels shoot through the roof. What's left of my heart pounds against my chest and I feel my whole body vibrate to the beat. I hear gunshots all around me- close and far away- and a breath hitches in my throat. Tobias motions to me- barely- to follow him. Apparently, he knows where we are. I follow him down a hall.

Thousands of Wills and Marcuses appear from behind every corner, running almost as fast as Tobias and I. Evelyn and my parents join them, then Caleb, Eric, Al, all running after us, taunting, screaming, crying for us. They shoot guns, and bullets fly past my legs and shoulders.

Tobias is the only person I know who handles fear so well. His face remains placid, his mouth naturally curving down slightly, though his eyes are full of determination- the analyzing part of his mind searching for paths and escapes, but if we keep running, we'll never get out of the simulation.

As this thought blurbs past my mind, my feet barely falter and I feel several pairs of strong hands grabbing me from behind. I'm thrown on the floor and fists come at all angles. How can I punch those who I love or fear? Terror would be the word- as fear strikes through me when I see their expressions- the absolute cry for blood that is written across their faces.

"Tobias!" I screech instinctively as I start to scramble- hitting my family, friends, and enemies alike. I don't care if he doesn't love me anymore, I need his help, and I know he will help me. Tobias once told me that it comforts him when I ask for help, because I can't possibly do everything on my own- no matter how much I beg to differ. Apparently my cry for help, and his comfort in hearing it is enough to slow down our heart beats just the amount needed to stop the simulation.

The crowd dissolves, as does the maze of corridors and turns. I feel a strong hand grabbing mine, and electricity shoots through my arm. Tobias pulls me up without looking me in the eyes. I look at his jawline and he's clenching his jaw, slightly grinding his teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey! Please keep reading! These first few emotions probably won't be as good as the last ones!**

Tobias's POV

Eric walks over to us silently and injects us with blue serum. I try not to grunt as he purposely digs the needle into my skin more than necessary. The serum makes a leaden feeling spread through my veins. He then injects Tris.

She doesn't even flinch.

"This one will act differently, you will only see scenes," I hear Max say from far away.

"Sadness," Eric barely murmurs as he walks away. I automatically think of Tris. I think I've gotten stronger than my sorrows, but Tris's are fresh- her sorrows like a bandage just ripped from the skin. Especially one that I caused. Before I can think to say anything, darkness envelopes us.

Tris stands wide eyed as scenes appear and dissolve within seconds. They are meant for both of us, but more of them seem to apply to Tris: Al's body, Will's death, my mother's fake funeral, 's death, Caleb's betrayal, 's death, a few scenes of my childhood in the closet, and then… our break up.

By the end, my eyes are leaking and my jaw is on lock down- as it always is when I try to hide my emotions. Safe to say I have a strong jaw. I now realize Tris is too silent. I look down and she's sobbing so hard that she's not even making any noise.

I think the breaking of my heart is actually audible.

I don't even stop myself from reaching out to her and wrapping my arms around her, pulling her against my chest. She doesn't stop herself from clinging to me for life and strength. "It's okay," I whisper into her ear, but she can't even meet my eyes- she shakes her head to tell me that it's not. I clasp her tighter, and pick her up. She wraps her legs around me as I hold her, crying into my shoulder, shaking like a little child. I am silently thankful that for once in his life, Eric is decent enough to give her a moment to recover.

She eventually stops the sobs and after a few more minutes she's even stifled her whimpering. She lets go of me, as a signal to set her down. She doesn't look at me still, and I can almost see her visibly broken heart. Guilt sears through my chest, but I still have to resist the urge to kiss her.

"You okay?" I barely choke out of my closing throat and clenched jaw.

She nods that she is.

Of course.

I know she's not, though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Please continue to review! I'd really appreciate any feedback!**

Tris's POV

I'm not okay. But no one will know that. I straighten my back, steady my feet, steel my eyes and heart.

Eric approaches silently, his eyes downcast- maybe he actually has emotion. I stand as still as I can as a new syringe enters into my skin. Tobias gives no indication of pain either.

"Anger," Eric says walking back to his perch.

Fantastic.

The scene around us changes into one simple square room with a soft but firm floor. I try to suppress the anger that bubbles up into my stomach. I turn begrudgingly towards Tobias. I clench my fists, and the scene of our breakup runs through my mind.

I start off simple. I put my hands on his shoulders and shove him hard. He wasn't quite ready, so he stumbles back, and I see the dark clouds of anger casting over his eyes. "Why'd you break up with me, huh?" I ask, not even trying to keep the accusation, hurt, and pure anger out of my voice.

His eyebrows lower and scrunch together. "Do you think I wanted that! I just couldn't. My mind won over my heart- I couldn't allow myself to keep loving someone who was going to throw her life away- be a crazy adrenaline junkie- you needed to wake up! I couldn't let you live oblivious to the risk- that's what I did- I protected both of us!" he says, and I try not to let his grumbling low voice intimidate me.

Lucky for me- I'm not intimidated right now. I'm angry. I curl up my fists and don't allow myself to think. I swing a fist. Tobias blocks it, and sweeps a leg and I fall down onto the floor. Maybe this isn't how most ex-couples deal with their anger- but we are a Dauntless ex-couple.

"You could have just told me!" I start to screech as I try to regain the breath that has just been knocked out.

"I tried!" Tobias yells, picking me up by the shirt and pinning me against the wall. "I told you and you wouldn't listen! You didn't understand!" His eyes have gone cold, and I allow mine to do so too. I kick a leg up and hit him square in the knee. He winces and drops me. My back slides against the wall and the cool surface radiates through my shirt. I take the moment he's looking down at his knee to hit him again- in the head, in the stomach, I kick him in the shins as well.

He groans in pain, but punches back, sinking his knuckles into my stomach. The air hurts on its way out and I hit him in the nose. He grabs me, using his whole body to bring me down on the floor, pinning my arms and legs all down to the floor. He raises a fist and I wait for the throb of pain in my nose- my cheek- my lip, wherever he's aiming.

"I didn't want to hurt you," he admits, and I see a flicker of something soften his eyes. "I don't want to hurt you." He presses his lips together and closes his eyes- he's fighting the serum, using his Divergence. His fist hovers in the air and I try to catch my breath- and I feel my own anger starting to diminish. Tobias gets up and I fight the serum as well- he's set me free- trusts me not to go after him.

So I don't.

"Don't hurt me," I whisper.

"I promise," he says. Although anger still boils, I step over and hug him. I can tell his anger is still present, but he wraps me in himself. His arms tremble a little- his muscles tense and tight- fighting the urge to crush me- we both know he has more than enough power to hurt me when I'm in this vulnerable.

"I promise," he whispers once again, this time right next to my ear. He now hugs me tighter- but not out of anger. Things aren't fixed, but I feel something warming up back inside me- something I hadn't realized turned cold.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Thank you so much for reading! And as always please review! **

Tobias's POV

I finally am able to let Tris go, the last ounce of anger draining from my body. She looks away a little, because things aren't quite okay- we both know that- though something definitely shows some promise.

I walk Eric walk towards us. How many more could there be? I just want to get out of here- I've had too much emotion for one day- for one month- for one year.

He stabs us now, with a pink liquid that sends warmth and fire through my veins. Tris gasps a little as the serum takes effect- her cheeks warming and her eyes growing wide and soft. I just feel a strong surge up within me- a deep heat spreading into every inch of my body- uncontrollable and strong.

I don't need to know what this one is, but Eric says it anyways. "Desire."

I tense my whole body- I have to control. I clench my fists and bite down on my teeth. I'm turned away from Tris- I cannot turn towards her. Control, control, control. I am Divergent- I can fight this.

"Tobias?" Tris's sweet voice asks just a bit louder than a whisper. I close my eyes and turn towards her. I can tell by the bit of strain in her voice she's testing her Divergence as well. She steps towards me and I feel the warmth of her against me. I reach out and hug her. I pull her a little too hard. My eyes pop open.

I press my lips together and she looks up at me. Innocent blue pools that envelop my entire mind.

And then I can't help it. I shouldn't- but I pick her up, crushing her lips with mine. She shakes in my embrace, her hands reaching up and playing with my hair. I press her against the wall again- but not in anger. I slowly set her down, and my lips follow her descent in elevation. I kiss her harder, and my hands rove across her stomach, curling around her hips. Her hands move up to my biceps and her tiny fingers grip me with great strength.

My eyes barely open to find hers completely closed. I pick her up again and her legs wrap around me, leaving her sitting comfortably on my hips.

I move my lips to her neck and collar bone. "So does this mean we're okay?" she asks. A smile plays on my lips and I moan in response.

"Better than okay," I say, moving back to her lips.

"Good," she says, as we break apart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Last emotion time! Yeah! Please review! I'd love to know what you think!**

Tris's POV

"Okay you two," Eric says walking up to us with two more syringes filled with a yellow liquid. Eric can't even break us apart from a hug as he injects our necks. "This is the last one."

I know Tobias feels the same light, airy feeling I do as the serum enters our bodies.

"What's this one?" I ask as Eric begins to walk away- he even seems tired of this experiment.

"Happiness," he calls behind us.

I smile against the warm fabric of Tobias's t-shirt as I lean my face into his chest. He doesn't let go of me, simply moves his head down to rest it on top of mine.

I wait for the serum to take effect as I hold on to Tobias.

That's when I realize it already has.

**Hey! So that's the end of the serum tests! If you want me to continue on in their normal Dauntless lives REVIEW and tell me! Thank you so much to all of you who read this!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry if you thought this was an updated chapter but y'all were so great to review I HAVE decided to continue! But I need some ideas! What do you want to hear about in Tobias' and Tris' normal Dauntless days? Hmmm? Give me some comments and I'll update soon! Thanks! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews!**

Tobias's POV

"Okay guys," Eric says, coming up to us. "We'll inform you if we need any more tests." I nod and practically pull Tris out of the room.

As soon as we're out of the view of the leaders I realize Tris isn't walking very fast- her system's probably a little on overdrive because of all the leftover serum running through her veins. I pick her up and she squeals a little- hitting me on my shoulder but not enough to hurt.

Several Dauntless stare as I carry a screaming Tris until I begin to tickle her as well and she shrieks- that's when I get more stares. Many of them begin to laugh- because Tris is normally so intense even with her small form.

I begin to laugh, causing the most stares- most people have never heard me laughing or a real smile on my face. Tris begins to laugh too and I begin running. It takes about a minute for me to reach my apartment. Huffing and puffing, I set her down and open the door, then pull her in behind me. She giggles and stumbles into a hug. I pull her closer and closer until she begins to pat my back.

"Okay, okay!" she says, her voice strained. "You're crushing me!" I laugh, but don't loosen my grip. She begins to grab at my back, my shirt tugging and pulling at my body. "Tobias!" she says pleadingly, her tone begging.

I laugh and let her go and she smiles, catching her breath just a bit. I look down at her smiling, and feel a twist wrenching in my stomach. When I came to Dauntless I had decided I would never allow anyone to have any effect on me- that I would become stone- that I would become impenetrable and indestructible. And here I am- completely vulnerable to my feelings for a small, skinny girl from Abnegation. Of course, that's not all she is- strong, complicated, but… beautiful.

"What?" she asks, I've been staring at her just a bit too long.

"Nothing," I reply, my fingers finding their way behind her back. I lean in to kiss her, but she turns her head to the side. I kiss her cheek on accident, and she pulls back, giving me a mischievous look.

"What are you doing today?" she asks me looking up with big, blue eyes.

"I'm starting a new training program," I say. "Testing it out before initiates try it. You can come though I'm afraid it may not be much fun."

She nods, "Sure, I'll come I've got nothing else to do, and I can try it- it'll be fun." Although Tris is now accustomed to fighting, I know that she's never done strength or endurance training and I smile, putting my hand around her upper arm and squeezing.

"Plenty of work to do," I tease.

She gives me a pout, but there's a prideful smirk hidden underneath. "We'll see."

I laugh a bit, and she eyes me suspiciously. "Let me get changed," she says scuttling out of the room. I need to change myself so I close the door and change into black baggy shorts and a black t-shirt. I fall back onto my bed and wait for Tris to return.

**Hey! So I hoped you like it! I'll update soon! Please review! More suggestions for their daily lives? Did you like it? Is it OCC or okay? Please review! Bye bye now!**


End file.
